Sadness Spiral
by Orangebird124
Summary: "Sometimes misunderstandings hurt friendships, but friendships can easily heal." No rude or mean reviews. They're not accepted here. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! Orangebird124 is back with a brand, new story! (No, it's not "The Simpsons" sorry to disappoint you.) I've been wanting to do an "Inside Out" story ever since I became obsessed with it and I'm super excited to do it! Anyway, this story will take place right after the events of "Inside Out" and the short, "Riley's First Date?". This first chapter will start off with the Emotions celebrating Disgust's birthday. To be honest, I don't know if Emotions celebrate birthdays or not, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway, so no complaints! And now, let's start with this story in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Inside Out" or any of the characters. Disney and Pixar own them.**

Sadness Spiral

Chapter 1

Birthday Disaster

It has been a year since twelve year old Riley Andersen and her family moved to San Francisco. Riley was learning to get used to her new home.

Inside her bedroom, Riley was on her laptop, learning some facts about the Civil War.

But meanwhile, inside Headquarters (or H.Q. for short), Joy, Sadness, Anger and Fear were setting up a surprise birthday party for Disgust.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! I cannot wait for this surprise party!" Joy exclaimed excitedly, as she nailed the colorful streamers on top.

"Anybody need a party hat?" asked Fear, as he walked up to Joy, who was carrying a box filled with party hats.

"Yes, I do!" said Joy, as she grabbed a gold glittery party hat from the box and then placed it on her blue hair. "Thank you, Fear!"

Sadness slowly walked over to Joy and Fear and said in her solemn tone of voice, "Um, excuse me, guys? The cake's done."

"Ah, yes! The cake! Thanks for reminding me, Sadness!" said Fear, who then turned to Joy. "Joy, would you take cover for me?"

"Absolutely, Fear!" Joy replied, as she took the box from him. "I'd be happy to!"

After he left, Sadness grabbed a teardrop design party hat from the box and then placed it on her head. Then, she tugged onto Joy's dress.

"Joy, can I ask you a question?" asked Sadness.

"Yes, Sadness? What is it?" asked Joy cheerfully.

"Why are we doing this again?"

It didn't take that long for Joy to think it over. Finally, she said, "Sadness, do you remember that day when Disgust stepped in and saved Riley from eating that broccoli when she was a toddler?"

"Yeah, I remember." the teardrop answered.

"I thought it would be nice if we threw a birthday party for her to celebrate that day." explained Joy, as she placed her hand on Sadness' shoulder.

"Oh, now I understand." Sadness said. "But where's Disgust?"

"Disgust is at Dream Productions and she's helping Rainbow Unicorn produce a new dream for Riley when she goes to bed." Joy answered.

Anger was sitting on the floor and he was trying to wrap up a present, but he couldn't get it right. His head began to burn.

"Uh-oh, looks like Anger could use some help." Joy said in alert, before turning to the teardrop. "Sadness, could you go help Anger? Oh, and make sure you give him this party hat."

"Sure, Joy." Sadness said, as she took the fire design party hat from the box.

As usual, the teardrop slowly walked over to the brick.

"Aargh! Why can't I get this perfectly wrapped?!" Anger bellowed madly.

"Anger, are you having trouble with the wrapping?" asked Sadness.

"What do you think, kid?" the brick snapped in frustration.

"Why don't I help you, Anger?" Sadness suggested calmly.

"Yes, please!" announced Anger, as he shoved the unwrapped present into Sadness' hands.

Sadness looked inside the present and saw a brightly colored scarf.

"You got her a scarf?" she asked.

"Of course I did. And good news, it's not old-fashioned." Anger replied.

"I'm sure that Disgust is going to love it, Anger." Sadness said, as she smiled a little.

"Well, it is worth a try." Anger said, as he scratched the back of his head before going back to his usual anger expression. "So, are you gonna help me wrap it or not?"

"Oh, yes, you're right. I'll help you wrap it now." she answered suddenly.

Less than one minute later, the scarf was perfectly wrapped up. Anger smiled at her appreciated work.

"Wow. You've done pretty good, Sadness." he said happily. "How can I ever thank you?"

"It's teamwork, Anger. We're supposed to help each other out." answered Sadness proudly.

Anger chuckled a little before going back into his harsh, gravelly voice. "So, tell me. What'd you get Disgust for her birthday, kid?"

"I got her a snow globe. I thought it would be nice if she could put it on her dresser in her room." the teardrop said, as she twirled her fingers around.

Before Anger could say anything else, Joy called out, "Will everybody please come to the center?"

"We're coming, Joy!" Sadness called, before turning back to Anger. "Here, put this party hat on."

Anger took the fire design party hat from Sadness and placed it on his head. Then, they walked over to where Joy was. Fear was there too.

"Ok, everybody. Now here's the plan;" Joy announced. She turned to Sadness. "Sadness, your job is to bring the cake out."

"Got it, Joy." Sadness said, as she weakly gave herself a salute.

"Excellent." the star said, who then turned to Fear. "Fear, you keep an eye out for Disgust. She should be coming at any moment."

"Way ahead of you there." Fear said. He then walked over to the windows.

Joy smiled as she turned to Anger. "And Anger, you're in charge of handing out the presents to Disgust."

"Sure thing, Joy." Anger replied. "You can count on me."

"Great!" Joy squealed with excitement. "Now here's the second part of the plan; As soon as Disgust returns into H.Q., we'll turn the lights out and hide. And when she turns them on, we'll jump out of our hiding spots and shout 'surprise!'! Doesn't that sound exciting or what?"

The three Emotions nodded in agreement, but Sadness was a little bit worried.

"But what if the plan goes wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sadness. There's absolutely no way that this plan…" Joy said, but then suddenly got cut off.

"She's coming!" yelled Fear urgently.

"Everybody hide!" Joy shouted.

The Emotions ran around Headquarters as they tried to find a place to hide. Nobody needed to be told twice. Anger slid under the new, upgraded control panel while Fear flicked the light off.

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" Sadness shouted in a panic.

"Get under here, kid!" called Anger, as he gestured his hands with a "come over here" motion.

Thinking fast, the teardrop crawled under the console to hide with Anger.

Meanwhile, Fear was still trying to find a place to hide as he kept on running around in circles.

"Where do I hide? Where do I hide? Where do I hide?!" Fear exclaimed, panicking.

Suddenly, Joy grabbed Fear by his arm and they hid behind the couch. A recall tube descended into Headquarters, revealing Disgust as she stepped off.

"Hi, guys! I'm back!" Disgust announced in excitement. "Did you all miss me?"

The four Emotions ignored Disgust's response and kept quiet in their hiding spots.

Disgust placed her hands on her hips as she looked around in the dark room and called out, "Uh, hello? I'm back!"

"Whatever you do, Anger. Don't say a word." whispered Sadness.

"I know." Anger said softly.

"Joy? Sadness? Anger? Fear?" Disgust called, looking all agitated. "If you don't come out at this minute, I am going to be very frustrated!"

Still, the four Emotions didn't respond back to Disgust. The raw nerve was whimpering quietly, but Joy held him tight.

"It's okay, Fear." Joy whispered.

Disgust kept looking around in the dark room and caught the sight of the light switch. She began walking towards it.

"Yes!" Joy cheered quietly, as she clenched her fist in a victory salute.

"Come on, guys. This isn't funny. I know you're…" said Disgust seriously, as she flicked the light switch on and then suddenly got cut off.

Once the light switch was on, the four Emotions popped out of their hiding spots and shouted in unison, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Disgust!"

Disgust's eyes popped wide open and stammered surprisingly, "What the? I, I, I can't believe it! You guys did all of that for me?"

"We sure did!" laughed Joy, as she walked over to Disgust and placed her hand on her shoulder. "That's why we wanted to keep you out of Head quarters all day so we could plan this party for you."

"Don't forget your special party hat." said Fear, as he walked over to Disgust and placed an emerald party hat on her head.

"Well, I, I really don't know what to say." Disgust said, overwhelmed. "You guys are amazing."

"Why don't you take a look around?" suggested Anger.

She looked all around Head quarters which were covered in balloons, colorful streamers and there was a birthday banner that said, 'Happy Birthday, Disgust!' in green writing. Disgust then spotted the presents on the table.

"Presents for me?" she said, as her face lit up. "You're too much."

"But that's not all." Joy said, before calling out. "Sadness?"

Sadness came out from the kitchen, carrying a huge cake filled with candles on top.

"Good news, Disgust. This cake is not broccoli flavored." Sadness grunted, as she tried to keep her balance.

"Why, this is the happiest day of my life." Disgust said, as she placed her hands on her cheeks in amazement.

All of a sudden, Sadness began to lose her balance as she whimpered nervously.

"Uh, Sadness? Do you need help with that?" Joy asked with concern.

"No thank you, Joy. I think I got this." answered Sadness, as she took a few steps backwards.

Then, without warning, Sadness lost her balance as she tripped over a crack on the tiled floor and the cake flew out of her hands. The four Emotions screamed in horror as the cake smashed down to the floor.

"Oh-no! There goes the cake!" cried Fear.

Sadness looked up and saw that the cake was now ruined. She gasped loudly as she pushed herself back up.

"Oh-no! I'm so sorry, Disgust!" the teardrop cried, as she lifted up the collar of her sweater over her head. "I didn't mean to drop your cake! It was an accident!"

The broccoli looked over at the ruined cake and happily said, "No, it's okay. I'm on a diet anyway."

"Hang on a second!" growled Anger, as he clenched his fists. "No, it's _not_ okay!"

The brick stomped over to Sadness, who still had her sweater up to her head.

"Sadness, how could you ruin Disgust's birthday like that?!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry, Anger." Sadness tried to apologize. "The cake just slipped out of my hands. It was an accident."

"I don't think that was an accident, kid!" the brick snapped. "Why, you're so clumsy!"

Sadness wasn't about to cry at least not yet. She stayed calm as she took off her party hat.

"I'm not clumsy, Anger." she admitted seriously. "I just lost my balance, that's all."

"Come on, Anger. It's just a birthday cake." said Disgust. "After all, we could just have cookies and pie instead."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." agreed Joy.

Anger's head began to steam as he turned to them. He was beyond madder than usual.

"You two stay out of it!" Anger snapped, as he pointed his finger at them.

"Don't you talk to my friends like that!" Sadness said madly.

Anger's head was now on fire as he turned back to the teardrop and yelled, "Maybe it would've been better if you stayed in that circle of yours instead of ruining Disgust's birthday!"

"Riley can't be happy without depression because I'm part of it too, you idiot!" argued Sadness.

"Guys, stop arguing! You're only making it worse!" exclaimed Fear nervously.

By now, Anger's party hat had burnt into flames and argued, "This was supposed to be a happy celebration, not a big fight!"

"I think you're ruining Disgust's birthday by yelling at me!" screeched Sadness furiously.

"Okay, that's enough. I think the both of you guys are taking this way too far." Joy said seriously, as she tried to separate them.

"Shut up, Joy!" barked Anger.

Sadness grabbed the brick's arm and responded, "Anger, you gotta stop with this!"

Suddenly, Anger pushed the teardrop to the floor and her glasses fell to the floor too.

"Sadness!" Disgust gasped.

Sadness was about to retrieve her glasses when Anger got there first. He lifted his foot up over them. Sadness' eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was going to do.

"Anger, don't you dare!" she warned.

"Listen here, Sadness. I don't care if this was an accident or not, but someday you're gonna pay for it!" the brick snarled.

Sadness ran over to get her glasses, but the brick pushed her down once more and began stomping on them as hard as he could. The teardrop begged for him to stop, but Anger ignored her.

"Anger, stop!" Fear cried, as he pulled Anger away.

"Get your hands off of me!" Anger screamed, as broke free from the raw nerve's grip.

Joy grabbed Sadness' now broken glasses and quickly gave them to her. Sadness examined the lens of her glasses as her eyes began filling with tears.

"Anger broke my glasses!" she said tearfully to Joy.

"He what?!" Joy said, looking all shocked.

"I said Anger broke my glasses and those were my favorite!" she repeated.

"Anger, what is the matter with you?!" yelled Disgust in frustration. "Why would you do this?"

"Because all she does is wreck everything!" the brick roared, as fire erupted from his head once more.

"That's not true! I would never do such a thing like that!" Sadness cried, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "You guys helped me find my true purpose!"

"You get out of my sight!" snarled Anger.

"Sadness, don't listen to what Anger said." Joy said, as she pulled Sadness away from Anger. "He's just upset."

This sent Sadness bursting into tears as she ran up to her room.

"Sadness, wait!" Joy called.

But it was too late. The four Emotions heard the door slam as they stood there in silence.

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

"Wow. You were awfully hard on Sadness." Fear said calmly, but shocked. "I think you hurt her feelings, Anger."

"Well, she has to learn!" I spat. "Besides, I'm done with Sadness."

"Anger, don't talk like that." said Joy seriously. "Sadness is part of us now and she didn't mean to drop the cake."

"Look, I don't care what the kid did. What she did was stupid." I said unsympathetically.

"Please, Anger. Just listen to me for one minute." begged Disgust.

"No! Now back off!" I snapped angrily.

Without noticing, Sadness opened her door a crack and began listening to our conversation.

"She's gone from touching the happy memories to messing up a nice birthday party!" I continued angrily. "I just wish she never existed."

Joy, Disgust and Fear both gasped loudly in horror. I did not see that coming at all. It was most likely worse than when I broke Sadness' glasses just to teach her a lesson.

"Anger!" cried Joy, looking all shocked. "You did _not_ just say that!"

"Oh, but I did." I said mischievously.

"You better take that back right now, Anger!" Disgust said seriously.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" I sneered.

"Then you'll be sorry!" answered Disgust.

I turned my back on them as I scoffed, "I'll never forgive what Sadness did because I'm not sorry at all."

Hurt, Sadness walked back to her room, sniffling.

"Come on, Anger. Just let it go." said Fear.

By now, I was beginning to lose a lot of patience. I did not want to hear another word about Sadness anymore.

"Okay, you know what? That's enough." I replied, as I turned back to them. "Tonight, when Riley goes to bed, _I'm_ taking over Dream Duty. No questions asked."

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

A/N: Oh-no! It looks like Sadness and Anger just got into a fight! That's not good! Well, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Did you see what I started doing? I started using point of views on Anger. This next chapter will have Sadness' P.O.V. Please review and feel free to follow and favorite it! Oh, I almost forgot. This isn't a romance story, it's a friendship story.

THANK YOU & See you in the next chapter!


	2. Running Away

A/N: You guys want me to continue this story? Alright, you asked for it! Here's the second chapter of "Sadness Spiral"! Just like in the first chapter, we had Anger's P.O.V. and now it's Sadness' turn to have her own P.O.V. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "Inside Out". It belongs to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 2

Running Away

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

That night, I lay awake in my bed unable to sleep. I felt so hurt about what Anger said to me before and the way he broke my glasses.

 _They told me I was accepted, and I fell for it._ I thought to myself. _I thought Riley needed me, but then Anger had to shut me out._

I felt like I was made to be used because I don't think I'm worth the space I take up in this universe. It was just like I expected.

I pushed the covers away as I jumped out of bed. Then, I walked over to my desk, opened one of the drawers and took out a pen and a piece of paper as I began writing on it.

After I finished writing, I went into a different drawer and took out a pair of glasses that looked exactly like my broken glasses. I went back into the drawer and pulled out the broken glasses and placed it on the desk, next to my letter.

I started to pack my things as my eyes filled with tears again. I decided it would be best if I abandoned Headquarters and all my friends, including Anger by running away.

Once I finished packing, I walked out of my bedroom and down to the main room. Suddenly, I stopped. Anger was on Dream Duty. I couldn't let him see me, so I ducked under the stairs and hid.

I waited and kept quiet until the dream ended and the room went dark.

"Well, now my work here is done." Anger said satisfied.

He pushed himself off the chair and began walking upstairs. I waited until he was finally gone. Then, I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was a close one." I said quietly, but relieved.

I slowly walked over to the recall tube and looked all around Head quarters one last time before I stomped on the recall button with my foot.

Finally, the tube dropped over me and sent me into the Mind World. I had to admit, I hated to leave all my friends behind, but Anger was the one who didn't want to see me again. I looked over the tube and the memories glowed, forming a neon light from the Mind World. It didn't take that long before I finally arrived.

"Whoa! Oof!" I grunted, as I landed on my back.

I quickly pushed myself up and looked all around the Mind World and I could see Head quarters from there.

"Goodbye, Riley. I'm so sorry I have to do this you." I said sadly, as I weakly waved to Head quarters.

I gathered all my stuff as I turned my back and began slowly walking away. I had done it again. Maybe I wasn't ready to be accepted because all I could do was make Riley cry. I felt betrayed and sadder than usual.

Every time I try to do something or help out, I always end up making mistakes and getting scolded at. They'd be much better off without me anyway. After all, when did being sad ever help anyone in the first place?

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

A/N: Oh my gosh! This chapter was very sad! I actually wanted to hug Sadness so badly and tell her that everything was going to be okay! *starts crying* I'm so sorry, guys. I'm just upset right now. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow this chapter or story whatever the heck it is and stay tuned for Anger's P.O.V. in chapter three.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! *cries even harder*


	3. Missing in Action

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back. Now, if you guys haven't heard, "Inside Out" won at the Golden Globes for best animated feature! Because I'm in a great mood, I just got chapter 3 done and I hope that you enjoy it and I think this'll get better and more interesting! Here we go!

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own "Inside Out". Sorry!**

Chapter 3

Missing in Action

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up in a much better mood as I yawned and stretched.

"Oh, do I feel good this morning." I said happily. "At least Dream Duty was able to put me in a better mood."

I jumped out of bed and was about to go do my job when all of a sudden, I heard a loud blood-curding scream coming from Fear!

"What the heck?!" I cried.

I ran out of my room to see what the ruckus was about. I stopped at Sadness' room and saw Joy, Disgust and Fear.

"What happened, Fear?!" exclaimed Joy with petrifaction.

"Guys, I just went to go check up on Sadness and I found this note on her desk!" Fear answered unhappily, as he showed us the note.

"What does it say, Fear?" asked Disgust.

I wanted to know what Sadness wrote, so I entered her room and joined in with my coworkers.

"It says, 'Dear Joy, Anger, Disgust and Fear or to my coworkers, I am running away from Headquarters. Please don't bother come looking for me because I only make things worse like I always do. I thought I was accepted, but I don't really think I'm ready for it. Maybe it would be best if you took care of Riley without me. Goodbye forever, your ex-Emotion/friend, clumsy Sadness.'" the raw nerve read.

I looked over the note to proof-read it, before Fear lowered it.

"Oh-no! Sadness has run away!" Fear howled.

"What?!" shouted Joy and Disgust.

By now, Joy was furious. She turned to me and yelled, "This is all your fault, Anger!"

Excuse me? My fault? That move did not fly with me at all. I was not gonna give up without a fight.

"Oh, it's my fault, isn't it?" I sneered angrily. "Yes, I was responsible for the islands crumbling down and Riley _almost_ running away back to Minnesota. But Sadness? No. Definitely _not_ her."

"Anger, what you did yesterday was very wrong." Joy scolded in frustration.

"Yeah. Besides, I think you owe Sadness an apology." agreed Disgust seriously.

Apologize? I, Anger apologize? Absolutely not! Apologizing was not my style and I would do anything I can to get away from it, especially all that stupid touchy-feely stuff.

"Apologize?" I scoffed madly. "I'd rather listen to that gum commercial than apologize."

"Joy, without Sadness, Riley can't be sad anymore." Fear said, as he began panicking and turned to Joy.

"How is Riley gonna cry the next time she watches the funny movie where the dog dies without Sadness?" Disgust asked worriedly.

"Now, wait a minute, guys…" Joy started to say.

"Who knows where Sadness could be at?!" shouted Fear. "Long Term Memory, Imagination Land, Dream Productions, Tragic Vampire Romance Island…"

"What if she ended up in the Subconscious?" added Disgust.

"Or worse, what if she fell in the Memory Dump?!" Fear cried.

Joy gasped loudly, but she quickly shook it off as she tried to keep her cool.

"Come on, guys. Don't think of the worse. I'm sure someone will find Sadness." the star said calmly, but seriously.

By now, I felt my head steaming. I was getting so sick and tired about hearing Sadness' name.

"Impossible! Just impossible!" I roared, as I stomped my foot. "No one will ever find Sadness because all she does is cry and cry and cry for twenty four hours!"

"Anger, she just can't help herself." replied Joy.

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember that time when we tried to get Sadness off the console and ended up on top of me?" I said.

"That's because we didn't want Riley to cry in front of all the kids when she fell during hockey." answered Fear.

"Yeah. And believe me, Anger. Sadness just fell on you because you accidentally pulled on her too hard." Disgust added.

I rolled my eyes as I started walking away from them. I didn't want to hear another word about Sadness for the rest of the day.

"Where are you going?" called Joy.

I quickly stopped and said to them, "If any of you morons need me, I'll be in the main room, reading my daily newspaper. Apologize. Good grief!"

I left Sadness' room and slammed the door shut.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **No more P.O.V.'s for now.**

Joy, Disgust and Fear stood there for a while before the raw nerve broke the silence.

"Oh, dear. This is not good." he said worriedly. "Joy, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Fear. But we're gonna come up with something." Joy said worriedly, but calmly.

"How? Without Sadness, there won't be anymore tears and Riley can't cry when something sad comes up! This is definitely a perfect time to panic!" Fear whimpered.

Before Joy or Disgust could say something, they heard a train whistle in the background.

"The Train of Thought!" Disgust gasped. "Maybe Sadness could be on it right now!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Joy excitedly.

The three Emotions ran out of Sadness' room and down the main room. They quickly stopped at the window to see the Train of Thought passing by Head quarters.

 _Oh, please be on that train, Sadness._ Joy thought anxiously.

The Train of Thought whistled once more as it chugged away.

"Bad news, people." announced Disgust in disappointment. "She's not on the Train of Thought."

Joy and Fear groaned in disappointment when they heard a familiar voice outside of Head quarters.

"Riley, come down for breakfast!"

The three Emotions knew that sound. It was Riley's mother, Jill Andersen.

"It sounds like Mom!" exclaimed Fear, as he gasped. "We gotta wake Riley up!"

"You guys go take care of Riley. I'll be right with you in a moment." Joy said.

"Are you sure about this, Joy?" Fear said with concern. "I mean, you always wake Riley up."

Joy knew she wasn't acting like her normal self and her glow seemed dimmer than usual. She was more than upset, she was shocked.

The star took a deep breath and said, "I know, Fear. I know. But I'm very stressed about Sadness missing right now."

Suddenly, Fear felt Disgust grab him by his arm as she impatiently said, "Come on, Fear! We don't want to keep Mom waiting!"

Disgust dragged Fear over to the new, upgraded console. Anger was sitting on the couch, reading his newspaper where he looked up at them for a very short time before he went back to what he was doing.

"Alright, here goes nothing." said Fear nervously, but quietly, as he pressed a button.

Inside Riley's bedroom, the twelve year old girl sat up in her bed as she yawned and stretched. Then, she looked at her clock. It was 10:30a.m.

"Wow. How long have I slept for?" Riley asked sleepily, as she stretched once more.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she caught the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Riley immediately jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Joy came over to Disgust and Fear and asked, "Did you guys wake Riley up?"

"Yep. She's on her way downstairs for some pancakes." said Disgust seriously.

"Normally, we'd be in the mood for pancakes, but we're not." Joy said sadly.

"And this is one of Sadness' favorite types of pancakes. Blueberries!" Fear added.

"Will you guys stop talking about Sadness before my head explodes?!" Anger called.

They ignored the brick's response and looked back at the monitor.

Riley entered the kitchen and saw her parents, Jill and Bill. Jill was just finishing the pancakes as she placed them on a plate with a spatula. Then, she buttered them as she added maple syrup on top.

"Oh, morning, monkey." greeted Bill.

"Morning, Mom and Dad." Riley greeted.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Jill.

"I slept pretty good. I didn't have any nightmares which was a relief." Riley replied, as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, good. I'm very glad to hear that." Jill said, satisfied. "By the way, your pancakes are ready."

"Your favorite; blueberry pancakes." Bill stated, smiling.

Riley licked her lips as her mother served her the pancakes. Once they were on the table, Riley began eating them.

Inside Head quarters, Joy, Disgust and Fear watched Riley eat her pancakes before they went over to the windows and stared at the Islands of Personality.

"Where do you think Sadness could've gone to?" asked Disgust worriedly.

"I don't know, Disgust. But I'm pretty sure that Sadness could not have gone that far." answered Joy worriedly, as she tried to stay optimistic.

"But what if she gets kidnapped?" Fear wondered nervously.

Joy gasped and exclaimed, "That would be terrible!"

Thinking fast, Disgust said, "I'll go make some lost signs just to be safe."

"Great idea, Disgust." Joy said, before turning to Fear. "Fear can you go help Disgust out?"

"But what are you gonna do, Joy?" asked Fear timidly.

"I'm gonna call one of the mind workers and ask them where Sadness is." the star answered.

Once more, Disgust grabbed Fear by his arm and began dragging him away.

"Let's go, Fear!" Disgust cried. "There's no time for chitchat!"

"Call us if anything!" Fear called to Joy.

"I will and that's a promise!" Joy called back.

Looking around, the star spotted a phone on the wall which was next to Riley's memories on the shelves. She took the phone off the receiver and began dialing the numbers. Then, she held it to her ears.

"Come on, come on, come on." she muttered to herself anxiously.

By the fifth ring, someone picked up the phone. " _Forgetter Bob._ "

"Oh, hi. This is Joy calling from Head quarters." Joy said seriously.

" _Alright, Joy. What can I do for you?_ " Forgetter Bob asked in a deadpan voice.

"I'm calling to see if you saw Sadness. She was with us last night, but we haven't seen her since this morning." answered Joy worriedly.

" _Hey, I wish I could help you, but I gotta send those faded memories to the dump._ " replied Forgetter Bob, as he gave out a chuckle.

Suddenly, Joy's worried expression turned into a frustrated expression as she hollered, "But aren't you supposed to send out a search party for Sadness? You don't even care that she ran away!"

" _Look, lady. I'm a mind worker and they're supposed to be making room for new memories while ditching the old ones, not looking for lost Emotions._ " the mind worker stated.

By now, Joy was irritated. She growled and yelled into the phone, "Thanks for nothing, you jerk!"

Joy slammed the phone back into the receiver, hanging up on Forgetter Bob.

 _So much for help._ Joy thought to herself madly.

Disgust and Fear came back, carrying some lost signs over.

"How does it look, Joy?" asked Disgust, as she held the sign up. "Do you like it?"

"We did the best we could." stated Fear worriedly.

Joy carefully looked at the sign. The word 'LOST' was shown in big, red handwriting with a photo of Sadness which included a lot of information.

"I think you two have done a great job." said Joy, as she smiled a little.

"Whew!" Fear sighed in relief. "Thanks, Joy!"

"No problem. Now all we need to do is send them out into the Mind World and have Rainbow Unicorn put them all over." Joy announced.

"But what if Anger catches us?" Disgust asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Disgust. You and Anger will keep an eye on Riley." the star replied.

"Okay." said Disgust.

She walked over to the console where Anger was and joined in with him as they watched the monitor.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Riley was helping her mom wash the dishes.

"Hey Mom, can I go visit Jordan?" she asked politely.

"Of course you can, Riley." Jill answered. "Oh, and ask him if he wants to go to the carnival with us tomorrow night."

"Sure thing." said Riley, as she placed the last dish into the dishwasher.

So, for the rest of the morning, Riley took a shower, got dressed, made her bed and brushed her teeth and her hair. Once she was all ready, she grabbed a small flyer about the carnival and walked to the front door.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'll see you when I get back!" called Riley.

"Alright, tell him we said hi!" Bill called back.

"Keep in touch, sweetie!" Jill called.

"Don't worry, I will!" chuckled Riley, before she closed the front door.

Once Riley was outside of her home, she began walking to Jordan's house.

A/N: And there you have it, guys! That wraps up chapter 3! Hey, I think this story is coming out great. What do you think? I hope you liked it and please favorite, follow and of course, review! I also apologize if chapter 3 was too long, but at least I tried. Just so you know, this story will get better! I promise! Chapter 4 will be on its way, so stay tuned!

THANK YOU & Orangebird124 is out of here!


	4. How Could you Forget?

A/N: So, we left off when Riley was going to see Jordan back in chapter 3, right? Well, here's the fourth chapter of "Sadness Spiral" and it will be about when, no, I don't think I should tell you guys because I don't want to spoil the whole thing. I did the best I could, so let's get on with the story now.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out", only in my dreams. *goes to sleep* Wait a minute, I don't even own it in my dreams! Darn it!**

Chapter 4

How Could you Forget?

 **No P.O.V.**

Around noon, Riley had reached Jordan's house. She walked over to the door and rang the doorbell.

" _Triple Dent Gum, will make you smile. Triple Dent Gum, it lasts a while…_ " Riley sung to herself, while waiting for someone to answer the door.

Finally, the door opened and there was Jordan, who wore his number '415' hat.

"Oh, hi, Riley. What are you doing here?" he answered.

"Hey, Jordan. I just thought I'd stop by to see you." greeted Riley.

"Oh, sure." Jordan replied. "Come in."

Riley entered Jordan's house and she looked around. It wasn't similar to her own house, but it did look very nice.

"Your house looks very nice, Jordan." Riley said politely.

"Thanks." said Jordan. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been so busy these days." she replied. "My parents told me to say hi to you."

"Cool. Tell them I said hi back for me. Hey, my parents are making hot dogs for lunch. Are you in the mood for them?"

It didn't take Riley that long before she said, "Yeah, I guess I'll have a hot dog."

Fifteen minutes later, Riley and Jordan were in the kitchen, eating their hot dogs. Remembering what her mother said, Riley showed Jordan the flyer of the carnival.

"Are you going to the carnival tomorrow night?" asked Riley curiously.

Jordan took the flyer from her and looked at it for a moment before passing it back to her.

"I'm going tomorrow night. Why do you ask?" Jordan said, as he ate his hot dog.

"I was just curious if you were going or not." she replied. "My parents and I were wondering if you would like to meet us there."

"I'll go ask my parents about it right now. I'll be right back." Jordan said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you!" called Riley.

Meanwhile, back in Headquarters, Disgust walked over to Joy and Fear as she put her hands behind her back.

"Did you guys get caught?" the broccoli asked worriedly.

"Nope. We sent out the posters and Rainbow Unicorn said they'll be on the lookout for Sadness." replied Joy.

"Oh, that's excellent!" Disgust said with relief, before going back to her worried expression. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"Me too, Disgust." agreed Fear worriedly. "I'm very worried."

"We all are, guys. But don't worry, we're not gonna give up hope." said Joy seriously, as she tried to stay optimistic. "Sadness will be found, safe and sound."

"But what about Anger?" Fear reminded Joy. "He's gotta start caring about Sadness!"

"I don't care that Sadness ran away! Now quit talking about her or I'll throw one of you _out_ of Headquarters!" called Anger in frustration.

Suddenly, the Emotions heard footsteps outside of Headquarters.

"Uh-oh! Jordan's coming back!" warned Disgust quickly.

The three Emotions ran over to the new, upgraded console and watched as Jordan came back into the kitchen.

"Alright, guys," said Joy timidly. "Let's play it cool."

The star pressed a button, causing the console to turn golden yellow.

"Well, Jordan? What'd they say?" asked Riley with enthusiasm.

"They said I can meet you there at 4:00p.m." answered Jordan proudly.

"Woo-hoo!" the twelve year old girl cheered happily.

Inside Headquarters, a golden memory orb rolled into the shelves along with the other memories.

"Alright, that's good." said Joy hopefully.

"At least nothing can go wrong now." Anger said, smiling.

"Oh, and speaking of the carnival, I have to ask you a question." Jordan said.

"What is it, Jordan?" asked Riley.

Jordan's smile turned into a frown and asked solemnly, "Why didn't you come to my aunt's birthday last week?"

Riley suddenly froze. Time froze. The Emotions froze. Nothing in Headquarters moved for a few seconds before the brick broke the silence.

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

I looked up from my newspaper (former headline: "FORGOTTEN BIRTHDAY!"), and said in realization, "Wait a minute. We were supposed to go to a birthday party for Jordan's aunt?"

Without further ado, I put the newspaper down on the couch and I walked over to the console and I pressed a couple of buttons.

"Anger, what are you doing?" Fear asked with concern, as he walked over to me.

"Shut up, beanpole." I snapped, with my teeth clenched.

Fear took a couple of steps away from me just as the recall tube came down and popped out a faded golden memory orb from three weeks ago. "Hey, Riley," Jordan was saying through a foggy image. The audio was faded, the memory was dull, but the message was clear. "I sent you an invitation to my aunt's birthday and I hope you can come."

Disgust, Fear and I slowly turned away from the memory and looked straight at Joy.

"Oops. Sorry, guys." Joy apologized, looking all ashamed.

I growled as my head started to steam. This is what usually happens before my head erupts into flames.

"Wait, wait, wait, buddy." Fear encouraged quickly, as he ran over to me. "Think before you speak."

But I didn't want to take Fear's advice. Instead, I grabbed the raw nerve by the neck and I threw him across the room, ignoring his screams as I stomped over to Joy.

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say is _sorry?!_ " I roared furiously, as fire erupted from my head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND US?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Anger." stammered Joy nervously. "I just forgot all about it."

"Oh, you forgot all about it, huh?" I snarled furiously. "How could you be so irresponsible?!"

"She's not irresponsible, Anger." Disgust replied seriously, as she walked over to me. "We just got busy."

"That's _no_ excuse!" I barked. "Every day, we would go into our mailbox to see if the invitation came or not because Jordan doesn't care about us!"

As soon as Fear quickly recovered, he walked over to the console and said to me, "I'm sure that's not true, Anger. Watch."

Fear looked at the monitor as he gently pushed a button.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jordan. I just forgot all about it last week." Riley replied to Jordan, in a small voice.

By now, Jordan looked very uncomfortable and unhappily said, "Riley, how could you forget? I've been waiting for you to come ever since the party started!"

"But you sent me an invitation! How could I miss your aunt's birthday if you sent me an invitation that never came to my house?" shouted Riley, looking all agitated. "I don't think you're a real friend to me."

"So you don't think I'm a real friend to you?" asked Jordan, hurt.

By now, I was at the console, growling. If Jordan did not send us an invitation when we were invited to a party, then I decided to put the foot down. Enough was enough.

"I'm sorry, guys." I said madly. "But Jordan has to learn."

Joy ran over to me in an attempt to pull me away.

"Anger, don't!" begged Joy.

I roughly pushed her to the floor the same way I did to Sadness as I slammed my fist onto the console, changing it to red.

Riley pulled out her cell phone from her yellow jacket pocket and started texting Mom.

"Sorry, Jordan. But I gotta go now." Riley growled angrily.

"Fine. Go." Jordan urged, hurt.

I watched as a red memory orb came rolling into the shelves and joined in with Joy's new memory orb.

"I hope you're happy now, Jordan." I said angrily.

Joy ran over to the windows and stared at the Islands of Personality. One of the islands, Friendship Island was not glowing at all.

"Oh, Sadness! Where are you?!" wailed Joy.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

I walked for a very long time as I carried my stuff with me. I was tired, lost and most likely forgotten. I had a feeling that nobody doesn't care about me anymore.

In exhaustion, I collapsed to the ground on my stomach. I looked up and saw Imagination Land. The last time I came here was when me and Joy got sucked out of Headquarters after I accidentally created a sad core memory. Before I could get up, I saw a poster on the side of the fence.

I wanted to take a closer look, and when I did, it suddenly stopped me. There was a photo of me! The word 'LOST' was shown above and on the bottom, it had a lot of information about me. My heart started pumping in fear. They were looking for me! This was not acceptable. I didn't want to be found, because I was still afraid of what Anger did to me.

Thinking fast, I took the poster down and made a run into Imagination Land. Looking for a place to hide, I ran into French Fry Forest and dropped the poster to the ground.

"Whew!" I said, relieved.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach growling.

"Gee, after a long walk, I could have something to eat." I said to myself.

I looked at all of the French fries that surrounded me. I spotted a French fry on the ground, plucked it out and ate it.

"Mmm, not bad." I said, as I began to smile a little.

One by one, I began eating all of the French fries. Normally, I'd be too sad to eat, but the fries were very good. I ate until there was nothing but a few empty paper scoops which was sad. The next thing I knew, I found myself laying flat on my back with my hands on top of my belly. Those French fries had done the trick.

"Oh, I'm so stuffed from eating all those fries." I groaned.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and it became nighttime. That could only mean one thing; Riley had gone to sleep.

I pushed myself up and I checked to see if nobody was looking. I picked up the sign and threw it into the empty paper scoop. Then, I let out another sigh of relief.

Suddenly, I spotted Cloud Town. I knew it wasn't very far from here, so I gathered all my stuff and began walking towards it.

"Maybe I just need a place to sleep for the night." I said, as I yawned a little.

Yes, I was very tired after a long day of walking and eating all of those fries. I tried not to think about Anger, but it still kept coming back to me. I wonder if all of my friends really do miss me after all?

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

A/N: *panting* Once again, I apologize if the chapter was a bit too long. I just wanted this chapter to have Sadness' and Anger's P.O.V., that's all. Anyway, were you shocked when Riley and Jordan got mad at each other? I was. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! FYI, don't go anywhere because chapter 5 will arrive sometime in the beginning of February!

THANK YOU & peace out, everyone!


	5. One Little Star

A/N: Hey, guys. It's me, Orangebird124 again. Anyway, I'd like to be serious for a moment if I may. Now, in this fifth chapter, Sadness, Joy, Fear and Disgust will sing "One Little Star" from my favorite childhood movie, "Follow That Bird". I thought this would be a nice song for them to sing because of Sadness missing all of her friends back in Headquarters. Okay, enough of that! Let's just get this fifth chapter over with and remember, it's okay to cry!

 **Disclaimer: "Inside Out" belongs to Disney and Pixar and "One Little Star" belongs to "Sesame Street".**

Chapter 5

One Little Star

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

I walked into Cloud Town and looked all around. It was a city that was covered in clouds. I had actually been there once with Joy and Bing Bong, but now this was the second time I came here.

"There's gotta be a motel around here somewhere." I said, as I looked all around the buildings.

Suddenly, the wind sent a chill down my spine as I shivered a little. I could tell that the night was a bit chilly, but I didn't really seem to care. On the other side of the block, I saw a cloud woman filing her nails.

I walked over to her, tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you please help me? I'm looking for a nearby motel to sleep in for the night."

"If you're looking for a nearby motel, it's three blocks down to your left." the cloud woman replied, as she continued to file her nails.

"Got it." I said, as I listened carefully. "Thank you, ma'am."

I walked three blocks down, made a left on the next turn and I spotted the motel.

"Oh, here it is." I said glumly.

I went into the motel and I looked all around in the main room. There were cloud people talking and reading. Then, I spotted the front desk and walked over to it.

"What can I do for you?" the cloud motel receptionist asked, as he looked down at me.

"Hi, room for one, please." I said solemnly.

"Are you staying here for the night?" he asked seriously.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, sir."

The cloud motel receptionist looked at me for sometime before he took out a sign in book and a pen from one of the drawers in the desk and placed it on the counter in front of me and replied, "Alright, just write down your name and the room you are staying in is room 201."

I wrote my name down on the book and I gave it back to him.

"Here you are. Enjoy your stay." the cloud motel receptionist said, as he put the book away and gave me the room key.

"Thank you, sir." I said politely.

I held the room key with one hand and carried my bundle with the other as I walked up the stairs. Once I reached the second floor, I double checked to see if the cloud motel receptionist gave me the right room key to room 201. I was correct and surprisingly, I was standing right in front of the door that had the same number as my room key.

I unlocked the door and switched on the light as I went into the room. There was a bed, a TV set, a nightstand and a desk with a chair. Of course, it didn't feel like my bedroom back in Headquarters, but I was just so exhausted. I locked the door and went over to the bed as I placed my bundle down.

"Oh, I'm so tired that I want to cry." I moaned tiredly.

All of a sudden, my eyes welled up with tears. I unpacked my bundle and took out a photo of me and my coworkers in Headquarters.

"The gang's all here…" I said tearfully.

Without warning, I started to cry as I hugged the photo tightly. The salty tears streamed down my face as I dropped down to my knees. It was all my fault. If only I hadn't dropped Disgust's birthday cake, then none of this would've happened and Anger wouldn't have broken my glasses. But now, I lost everything. My friends, Headquarters and most importantly, Riley.

After a while, my crying chugged to an eventual stop. I wiped my nose with my sweater sleeve and placed the photo down on the nightstand. Then, I walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air. I looked at the night sky which was filled with millions of stars. In the middle, I saw a big, glowing star shining in the sky.

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

 **No P.O.V.**

" _One little star, all alone in the sky._ " sung Sadness sadly. " _Do you ever get lonely as the twilight drifts by?_ "

Meanwhile, back in Headquarters, Joy was in a secluded corner of H.Q. and stared at the star from the window.

" _One little star, in the darkening blue._ " Joy sung." _Do you long for another just the way that I do?_ "

Fear and Disgust walked by Sadness' bedroom and took a peek into her dark, empty room. They sat down on the floor and they saw the star from the window.

" _Sky begins to fill; darkness ends the day. Someone who I love is far away._ " sung Fear.

" _One little star, reaching far through the night. Do you shine on my someone?_ " sung Disgust. " _Are we sharing your light? Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight._ "

"Gee, I wish Joy was here to read me a bedtime story, and Fear and Disgust we're here, we'd be together." Sadness replied to herself sadly. "I wonder what they're doing tonight."

Then, the four Emotions both began to sing together.

" _One little star, reaching far through the night. Would you shine on my someone so we're sharing your light? Oh, one little star, shine on us all tonight._ " they sung.

"Good night, guys." Sadness said, before going back into the room.

"Good night, Sadness." said Joy sadly.

Just as Joy climbed up the stairs and was about to go into her room, she saw Fear and Disgust sitting on the floor next to Sadness' bedroom.

She walked over to them and said with concern, "Uh, guys?"

This got their attention as they stood up and faced the star.

"Oh, Joy!" exclaimed Disgust, as she gave out a chuckle. "Sorry about that. We didn't see you there."

"No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay." Joy apologized quickly, but gently. "I was, uh, just going to bed. You guys didn't do anything. In fact, you're fine. You're perfectly fine."

Fear grasped Joy's hands as he looked into her eyes and said worriedly, "Joy, I can't sleep without Sadness. My heart's broken."

Joy smiled as she gave the raw nerve a hug and said soothingly, "Aw, I know, Fear. I know what it's like when someone you love goes missing. That's how I feel right now too."

"I miss Sadness too, Joy." agreed Disgust sadly. "I'm lost without her."

Joy felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. She was not going to cry in front of Fear and Disgust.

"Me too, Disgust. I wish we could change Anger's mind about Sadness missing like now." Joy replied sadly.

Suddenly, Fear pulled away from the hug and he said surprisingly, "What did you just say?"

"I said I wish we could change Anger's mind about Sadness missing." she repeated.

Fear and Disgust looked at each other for some time before looking back at Joy with big smiles on their faces.

"We can and will as a team." Disgust said, smiling.

"We'll do anything to convince Anger, get Sadness back and make up with Jordan just for you." Fear agreed, smiling.

Joy's smile grew bigger and she was glowing brighter than usual.

"We lost Friendship Island once, we're not gonna lose it again." said Joy optimistically.

"Right! Now all we gotta do is come up with a plan." announced Disgust happily.

"Let's huddle in, everyone!" shouted Joy happily.

Fear and Disgust did what Joy said and huddled around her in a circle. They began to whisper privately.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Did you cry at it? If yes or no, then that's okay. Anyway, this story is halfway done and hopefully, Anger will change his mind and bring Sadness back. So, once again, the song that Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Fear sang was "One Little Star". I hope you enjoyed it, and please favorite, follow and review! Also, don't go anywhere because chapter 6 is up next!

THANK YOU & see you in the next chapter!


	6. What Have I Done?

A/N: So did everyone have a sweet Valentine's Day yesterday? Good. In our last chapter, we have learned that Joy, Disgust and Fear will come up with a plan to convince Anger about forgiving Sadness, right? Well, it's happening now in this sixth chapter! Will their plan successfully work? Will Anger start caring about Sadness for once and for all? Let's find out now in chapter 6!

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own "Inside Out". If I did, I would make it into a TV series. But seriously, I don't own it!**

Chapter 6

What Have I Done?

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

The next morning, I sat up in bed as I yawned and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room which was covered in clouds. Then, I suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting I'm not in Headquarters anymore." I sighed sadly.

I pushed the covers away as I jumped out of bed and started to pack all of my stuff into my bundle again. I knew I couldn't stay there forever, but it was a motel not a residential home.

It didn't take me that long to finish packing, so I grabbed the room key from the drawer before I stepped out of the room. I gave one last look at it before I closed the door and locked it. I walked downstairs to the main room and straight to the front desk.

The cloud motel receptionist looked down at me and responded, "Oh, are you checking out?"

"Yes, sir." I answered in a solemn tone of voice, as I gave him back the room key. "And here's the room key."

"Thank you very much." the cloud motel receptionist replied, as he put the room key in a drawer and took out the sign in book and a pen.

I wrote my name down on the signing out section and gave it back to him.

"Thanks for staying with us." he said, smiling. "We hope you come back soon."

"Maybe someday I will." I said with a sad smile on my face. "Who knows?"

I left the motel and I began walking again. I decided to go somewhere else where no one could find me. Anywhere was perfect, but Headquarters was not for me. I was still scared to face Anger or maybe he might be missing me already. But I still doubt that Anger misses me.

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

 **No P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Riley was sitting on the couch in the living room, eating her breakfast and watching TV at the same time when Jill came in. Riley saw her and immediately put her breakfast down on the couch cushion.

"Hey, Mom." she greeted politely.

"Hi, Riley. So, do you want to tell me what happened with Jordan yesterday?" said Jill.

"Well, it started off when I asked Jordan if he was gonna go to the carnival and meet us there." Riley said uncomfortably, but calmly.

"And what did he say?" asked Jill curiously.

"He said yes and he'll meet us there at 4:00p.m." she answered.

"Ok, that's great. Anything else?" stated Jill.

Riley's forehead started to sweat a little, but she quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"Riley, what's wrong?" asked Jill with a concerned look.

Before the girl could respond, she heard Bill calling, "Hey, Riley! Can you come here for a minute?"

"Coming, Dad!" Riley called back, before facing her mother. "Sorry, Mom. Dad needs me."

She took her now finished breakfast into the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

"Dad, where are you?" she called.

"I'm outside in the backyard!" Bill called.

Riley looked down and realized she was in her pajamas. She needed to get changed.

"Hey, Dad? I'm in my pajamas, so can I get changed?" Riley called.

"Okay, but meet me in the backyard when you're done!" called Bill.

Riley ran upstairs to her room and made her bed, took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She then put on her yellow coat and ran into the backyard where Bill was.

"Hey, Dad. Did I miss anything?" panted Riley.

"No, of course not, monkey." said Bill, as he ruffled his daughter's hair. "Anyway, I need your help. Do you see that blue bin next to the shed?"

Riley looked at the blue bin with the recycling logo on it next to the shed. It was filled with empty plastic bottles, glass bottles and dented cans.

"I see it, Dad." she replied.

"Well, the recycling truck is coming in five minutes, so can you help me carry it to the front?" Bill asked.

"Of course, Dad. I'd do anything for you." said Riley, smiling.

"That's my girl." said Bill proudly.

They walked over to the recycling bin and they lifted it up and walked up to the front of the house and waited.

Back in Headquarters, Joy was talking on the telephone.

"Alright. Give us a call the next time she comes here." Joy said.

Fear and Disgust walked over to Joy just as she put the phone back on the receiver.

"Any word on Sadness yet?" asked Fear worriedly.

"I called the Cloud Town Motel and the receptionist said she was here last night but then she left this morning." answered Joy seriously.

"So, where is she now?" the raw nerve asked.

"I don't know, Fear. But right now, we just gotta go over our plan, so pay attention." stated Joy.

"We're all ears, Joy." Disgust chimed in.

Joy walked to the back with Fear and Disgust following behind. She looked through the ideas and pulled out a light bulb.

"Now, we all know that we're going to the carnival at 4:00p.m., right?" she said.

"Uh-huh." Fear and Disgust said at the same time.

"So, we're gonna let Riley take a nap at 2:30p.m., talk to Anger and get Sadness back to Headquarters." announced Joy seriously.

"Does that mean we have a whole hour to search for Sadness?" asked Disgust.

"That's right, Disgust." Joy said.

"But what about Jordan?" reminded Fear.

"Hey, we'll worry about Jordan after we find Sadness." the star replied, as she pointed out.

Suddenly, Anger stomped over to the Emotions and said, "Hey, bozos. The recycling truck is here."

"Oh!" exclaimed Joy. "Thanks for reminding us, Anger."

"You keep talking. I'm just gonna hang out with Anger for a bit." Fear said.

He took Anger's hand and walked him over to the new, upgraded console and watched Riley and her father on the monitor.

Riley and Bill walked to the back of the recycling truck with the bottles in the bin.

"Are you ready, Riley?" asked Bill.

"I sure am, Dad." answered Riley.

They dumped the bottles into the truck and Riley laughed a little.

"Hey, this seems really fun!" she said happily to Bill.

"Yeah! I thought you and I could do some more yard work before we go to the carnival." Bill agreed happily.

Riley liked that idea. Her dad knew how to make work fun. So for the rest of the afternoon, Riley helped Bill with the yard work. By 2:25p.m., Riley was all finished and she washed her hands in the sink. Then, she turned the faucet and dried her hands with a paper towel. Jill came into the kitchen and she was smiling.

"Hey, Riley. I just want to say that you were such a big help out there with Dad and I'm very proud of you." said Jill proudly.

"Thanks, Mom." said Riley happily, as she gave her mother a hug.

"Oh, finally!" sighed Anger with relief. "After all of that yard work with Dad, I get to take my break!"

The brick left the console and pulled out a newspaper from underneath the couch and began reading it once he sat down.

Joy walked over to the console with the light bulb in her hand where Fear was standing. This was it.

"Go for it, Joy." encouraged Fear.

Joy silently nodded as she inserted the light bulb into the idea slot.

 _Here goes…_ she thought to herself.

Riley broke from the hug as she yawned tiredly, "Mom, I wanna go take a nap."

"That's a great idea, Riley." said Jill. "I think you need your rest so that way, you'll be all ready for the carnival."

Riley nodded as she went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and flopped down on her bed as she drifted off to sleep.

In Headquarters, Joy, Fear and Disgust watched as the screen went black.

"Alright! Looks like we're going into REM." Joy announced happily.

"Yep. One down, two to go." Disgust agreed satisfied.

Fear looked over at Anger who was still reading his newspaper before turning back to the two Emotions and said, "Ready for this?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." replied Joy.

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

I was reading my newspaper and enjoying my break when all of a sudden, I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Joy, Disgust and Fear glaring at me.

 _There goes my break._ I thought, looking all agitated, as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I put my newspaper down.

"Anger, we need to talk." said Joy firmly with her arms crossed.

"Not if it has something to do with Sadness." I said, frowning.

"Well, too bad, Anger." said Disgust sternly. "This topic's got something to do with Sadness and _you're_ gonna listen to it."

"Just try to make me." I scoffed, as I turned away from them.

"Now look here, Anger. I may be a coward, but we deserve a chance, so we're gonna keep on bugging you until you apologize to Sadness." demanded Fear seriously.

"Bug me all you want. I am _not_ apologizing to Sadness and that's final." I replied in annoyance.

"Come on, Anger. It's about time you should start being nice and care that Sadness is missing." begged Joy urgently.

"Hey! I told you that I don't care about Sadness!" I snapped angrily. "You saw her drop the cake on purpose!"

"It was an accident, Anger. She didn't drop it on purpose." Disgust explained seriously. "Besides, Sadness is more important to us than the cake."

"Oh, yeah? Give me one good reason why Sadness is important to us." I said, as I pointed out.

Joy took a deep breath and said, "Do you remember that day when Riley got on the bus and was about to go back to Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I remember that as well." I answered.

"Well, Sadness removed the idea and helped Riley get off the bus in order to go back to her parents." she said.

"Sadness grew up and matured as she became an accepted Emotion thanks to her stopping Riley on time." added Fear seriously.

"When I thought I needed Riley to stay happy, I looked back in the twisty tree memory and Mom and Dad were comforting her after she lost the big playoff game." explained Joy seriously. "They came to help because of Sadness."

"And it's okay to be sad." Disgust chimed in.

"Impressive." I said in a deadpan voice.

"Thank you." Joy replied.

"Still not convinced." I stated, as I stood up from the couch and began walking away.

I was not gonna hear another word about Sadness anymore. Joy, Disgust and Fear started to follow me, but I didn't care.

"Look, I know you're still upset about what happened, but you can't stay mad at Sadness forever." Fear pleaded.

"I can and will." I growled, with my teeth clenched.

"If we don't get Sadness back, then Riley won't make up with Jordan." said Disgust worriedly.

"I'm sorry, your session is over. Please make another appointment with the receptionist on the way out." I replied, still not turning around to face them.

"Anger, _please_ listen to us for one minute!" begged Joy anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically, ignoring Joy's pleas. "I've heard enough."

All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted off the floor! I looked up and saw Joy and Fear holding my arms. This did not make me feel comfortable one bit.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted, as the flames appeared on my head. "Put me down this instant, you morons!"

Joy and Fear ignored me as they took me over to the console and sat me down on a chair.

"Try looking back at one of those memories you and Sadness created for Riley." suggested Fear.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in defeat. I pressed a couple of buttons and instead, got the annoying gum commercial!

" _Triple Dent Gum, will make…_ "

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" I roared furiously, as I slammed my fist down on the console, turning it off.

 _Stupid mind workers!_ I thought furiously, as I walked over to the shelves. _Wait until I give them a piece of my mind!_

I took out a red and blue mixed memory orb from the shelf and placed it in the recall unit as I sat back down and began watching it.

The memory showed Riley stomping away from her new team, the Foghorns and into the locker room. I looked closely and the next thing I knew, I saw Riley crying on the bench.

"This was the day when Riley accidentally scored a goal for the other team and lost the championship game." Joy told me softly.

All of a sudden, I didn't feel angry anymore. My eyes widened with guilt.

"Oh-no! What have I done?" I cried.

"It's working!" exclaimed Disgust enthusiastically, but softly.

Now I knew what was happening. All of this time, I was angry at Sadness and this was the worst mistake I had ever made! It was most likely worse than when Riley almost ran away and almost all of the islands crumbled down.

"Now do you understand why Sadness is important to us?" asked Joy.

"Yes, I do!" I cried dramatically. "Oh, I've been such a terrible friend to her! This is all my fault!"

Suddenly, the recall tube descended down.

"Sadness?!" I cried happily.

But it wasn't Sadness. It was the guards who were in charge of the Subconscious, Frank and Dave. They walked over to us.

"Please, _please_ tell me you found Sadness!" I shouted urgently.

They glanced at each other before looking back at us with faint sympathy in their eyes.

"I'm very sorry. We checked and Sadness is long gone." said Dave sadly.

"No!" Fear gasped loudly.

"That can't be true!" exclaimed Joy with a loud gasp.

"Can you think of a reason she might've run away? Anything at all?" asked Frank calmly, but seriously.

"Well, I yelled at her, broke her glasses and wished she never existed." I answered uncomfortably, as I rocked back and forth.

It became quiet for a moment in H.Q. before Dave broke the silence.

"Alright. The search party is now over, so we're getting out of here." he said, turning back to the recall tube.

"Yeah, and one more thing. Sorry about your little friend." Frank said sympathetically.

The two guards jumped into the recall tube and left. This wasn't true. I felt like this was turning into a nightmare.

"Oh, this is terrible!" I exclaimed worriedly, as I turned to Joy, Disgust and Fear. "Well, what do we do now, guys? We're already at the risk of losing Friendship Island again!"

"Anger, calm down." said Disgust gently. "We're not gonna lose Friendship Island like last time."

"Yeah, and look. Don't listen to those clowns." Joy chimed in. "They don't know what they're talking about. I believe that Sadness is still out there in the Mind World."

I was too busy stuffing myself into the recall tube. I had to go find Sadness and apologize to her before it was too late.

"I'm coming, Sadness!" I called, as the tube sucked me in.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **No P.O.V.**

Joy went into a drawer and pulled out four walkie talkies and jumped into the recall tube.

"Hey, Anger! Wait for us!" Joy called.

Without a choice, Disgust and Fear jumped into the recall tube and followed Joy into the Mind World.

A/N: Yahoo! Anger finally cares about Sadness now and I'm so happy! Anyway, I apologize if chapter 6 was a little long, but I just wanted Riley to do something with her dad and let the Emotions convince Anger while Riley takes a nap. That's all. I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of "Sadness Spiral" and please review, favorite and follow it! Also, chapter 7 is coming up next, so be prepared! It's gonna get better!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! *starts singing the Triple Dent Gum song to myself*


	7. Reunion Gone Wrong

A/N: *singing the Triple Dent Gum song to myself* Oh, we're back already? Well, where did we leave off at? Oh, wait a minute! Now I remember! We left off where Anger started caring about Sadness and now he and the Emotions are going out into the Mind World to find her and bring her back home. So, here's chapter 7 of "Sadness Spiral"! FYI, I did the best I could and I hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, guys. But "Inside Out" belongs to Disney and Pixar. Not me.**

Chapter 7

Reunion Gone Wrong

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

At last, I tumbled out into the Mind World and fell to the ground. I quickly pushed myself up and adjusted my tie. Finally, I saw Joy, Disgust and Fear arrive and they made a perfect landing on to the ground.

"Well, it's about time you showed up!" I said impatiently, as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Let's go find Sadness and get this over with!"

"Wait. Nobody leave yet." announced Joy, as she held her arms up in the air.

Of course we didn't move yet. I looked at Joy and she was holding four walkie talkies in her hands and the next thing I knew, she was passing each one to us.

"What's with the walkie talkies?" asked Disgust in a deadpan voice.

Joy cleared her throat and explained carefully, "These walkie talkies will help us stay in touch while we're looking for Sadness."

"You mean we're splitting up?" I asked, as my eyes widened.

"Yes, Anger. We're splitting up which means you're gonna go check on all of the personality islands." Joy answered to me.

"Got you covered." I said, as I nodded in agreement.

"Disgust, you go to Dream Productions." said Joy seriously, as she turned to Disgust.

"Aye, aye, captain." said Disgust, as she gave herself a salute.

"And Fear, you'll be going to Imagination Land." Joy replied, as she turned to Fear.

"No problem, Joy." he said.

"And I'm gonna go to Long Term Memory. Now remember, we have a whole hour to search for Sadness before Riley wakes up from her nap." the star announced, as she turned to us.

"Do you really think she might've fallen in the Memory Dump, Joy?" asked Fear worriedly.

"I don't think so, Fear. But let's not think about that right now." she replied to the raw nerve, before turning to us again. "Alright, let's split up and bring back our Sadness because she could be anywhere!"

"Yeah!" Disgust, Fear and I cheered in agreement.

So, we started running into our separate ways. The first island I went to was Goofball Island. Once I ran into the island, I began calling Sadness' name.

"Sadness! Sadness, where are you?" I called desperately. "It's me, Anger! Please come home!"

Silence only greeted me. I looked all around and I started to search the whole island.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **No P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Disgust ran into the entrance of Dream Productions and looked all around.

"Sadness! Sadness! Sad…" Disgust called, as she ran past by the mind workers and suddenly bumped into one.

The red mind worker fell backwards to the ground, but quickly stood up. He was not happy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, lady!" the red mind worker complained, irritated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Disgust quickly. "I'm looking for Sadness. Have you seen her?"

"Nope. Don't know who she is." the mind worker said flatly, as he walked away.

"But, but, but…" Disgust stammered, before she groaned in frustration. "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

Fear ran into the entrance of Imagination Land and looked all around as he panicked.

"Sadness!" called Fear worriedly. "Sadness, please come back! We need you!"

The raw nerve looked high and low and then he spotted French Fry Forest.

"Aha! Maybe she could be in there!" he cried.

He ran straight into French Fry Forest and called out, "Sadness! Sadness! Oh, come on, Sadness. Where are you? I'm getting worried!"

Suddenly, Fear saw something on the ground. He picked it up and it was a poster. He examined it until he finally figured it out and immediately recognized it.

"Wait a minute! Sadness must've taken our poster down and she doesn't want us to find her! So that's why the search party was called off!" he exclaimed. "Oh, but I still gotta find her!"

After searching on Goofball, Friendship and Hockey Island, Anger came into Honesty Island, still calling Sadness' name.

"Sadness! I just want to apologize for not being a good friend to you!" Anger called worriedly.

Once more, silence greeted him before he called out again, "Please forgive me!"

Joy ran down the shelves of Long Term Memory, looking for her lost friend.

"Sadness! Sadness!" Joy called. "Sadness, we're just trying to bring you back! Where are you?"

All of a sudden, she saw a mysterious figure at the shelves.

"Sadness!" she gasped excitedly.

The star ran straight to the mysterious figure which revealed to be Forgetter Paula.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're not Sadness!" said Joy, looking all agitated.

Forgetter Paula turned to Joy and responded, "No, I'm not. I'm Forgetter Paula. What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to chat. I'm looking for Sadness." said Joy desperately.

"Oh, I just saw her less than ten minutes ago and she said she's heading towards the Memory Dump." the mind worker stated.

"What?!" shouted Joy, looking all shocked, as her eyes widened in horror.

"I recommend you stop her before she's, you know, forgotten forever." Forgetter Paula replied seriously.

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for telling me." Joy nodded quickly.

She turned the walkie talkie on and spoke into it. "Guys! Guys, can you here me? I think I know where Sadness is!"

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

At last, I arrived at the edge of the cliff and I looked down over the Memory Dump. This was it. I wanted to throw myself into the dump because nobody, not even Riley needed me anymore.

I took a deep breath and sadly said, "I'm sorry, Riley."

I was about to jump when all of a sudden, out of the blue, I thought I heard someone calling my name.

" _Sadness! Sadness!_ " the voice called from a distance.

I shrugged as I sighed sadly, "Just my imagination."

I prepared to jump again when I heard that voice again, but it was a little bit louder.

"Sadness!"

I turned around and I kind of recognized that voice, but I wasn't so sure.

"Joy?" I asked unsurely.

"Sadness! Sadness!" the familiar voice called loudly.

All of a sudden, my eyes widened. I knew that voice. It was Joy!

"Joy!" I called frantically, as I waved my arms up and down. "Joy!"

Then, Joy spotted me far up ahead and gasped eagerly, "Sadness!"

I couldn't believe my eyes! Joy found me, and for a moment, time seemed to have froze. I got so excited and relieved that I immediately dropped my bundle to the ground and began running towards Joy!

"Joy!" I shouted excitedly.

I ran into Joy's arms and hugged her tightly. (Believe me, I almost cried.) It felt so good to see my best friend again.

"Joy, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you!" I cried happily, as I hugged my best friend. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh, Sadness!" exclaimed Joy relieved, as she hugged me tightly. "I was so worried sick about you! I was beginning to think you fell in the Memory Dump by now!"

Suddenly, this made me feel a little bit uncomfortable and I gently pulled away from the hug.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be in Headquarters taking care of Riley?"

Joy chuckled, "I'm not alone."

She took a step to the left, which revealed Fear. So Joy wasn't alone! I guess she needed someone to help her find me.

"Fear!" I exclaimed happily, as I gave him a tight hug.

"Whoa! Sadness! I'm very glad to see you again!" Fear laughed a little, as he hugged me back. "You should've seen how worried I was about you! I thought you were a goner!"

"I missed you so much, Fear." I said, smiling as I broke the hug apart from him. "I've been thinking about you ever since I left."

"I missed you too, Sadness." said Fear warmly. "Oh! Look who I brought along with me!"

Fear took a step to the left with Joy just as Disgust stepped up. It looked like she must've missed me too.

"Disgust!" I yelled eagerly, as I gave her a hug.

"Whoa, Sadness! Boy, have I missed you." Disgust exclaimed happily. "We were looking all over for you!"

"Guys, I missed you so much." I said happily, as I broke away from the hug. "I'm just happy to see you all again."

Disgust looked at Joy and Fear and then she looked back at me and said, "We all are, Sadness. Besides, I think there's somebody that wants to see you too."

She took a step to the left with Joy and Fear and Anger stepped up. Wait a minute! Anger was also looking for me! My body stiffened.

"Hi, Sadness." said Anger calmly. "Long time no see."

"A-Anger?" I said nervously.

My heart was pounding so fast, I couldn't move. I pictured myself back to Anger stomping on my glasses and me begging for him to stop in Headquarters before snapping myself back into reality.

"Sadness, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

I didn't respond. I felt like Anger still hated me and he was gonna yell at me again at any moment. Every instinct in my body told me to run, so I did. I picked up my bundle and ran off as fast as I could go.

"You're _not_ breaking my glasses, Anger!" I yelled, as I ran off.

Fear was the first one to panic and screamed, "Oh-no! Sadness is running away from us! We gotta do something before we lose her again!"

"Follow that Emotion!" announced Joy.

In a flash, they took off running after me. They ran into the shelves of Long Term Memory and chased after me. There was absolutely no way I was gonna face Anger because of what he did to me from before.

"Kid, stop!" Anger called after me. "I just want to talk to you for one minute!"

"Go away, Anger!" I shouted, as I kept on running. "I don't want to see you again!"

"Sadness, please! You got it all wrong! It's not what you think, I swear!" cried Anger, as he kept on running after me.

"Oh, really?" I called back.

I grabbed some memory orbs and started throwing at my friends. This was the only way I was going to lose them.

"Aah! Look out!" screamed Fear.

But it was too late. They were tripping and falling all over the memory orbs. No matter how hard they tried to get up, they just kept stepping on them and falling over and over again. They watched helplessly in horror as I disappeared into Imagination Land.

"Kid!" called Anger desperately.

I dared myself not to look back as I kept on running. At first, I was happy to see all my friends again until Anger came up to me. Maybe I should've jumped into the Memory Dump instead. No, I couldn't do that because then I would be forgotten forever just like Bing Bong. Who knows where I'll be going to next?

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

A/N: Oh-no! I thought Sadness was gonna make up with Anger, but then she ran away from her friends again! Anyway, that's the end of chapter 7 and just so you guys know, there are four more chapters left until this story is finished. And I almost forgot! Did you know that I have a voting poll now? It's true, so feel free to take some time to take a vote on it! Also, please review this chapter! Chapter 8 will be here in March and also, the Oscars is on Sunday so please pray that "Inside Out" will win!

THANK YOU & I'm out of here!


	8. Is this the End?

A/N: Hey, guys! You're probably wondering why I'm so happy! I'm super happy because "Inside Out" won at the Golden Globes on Sunday! Yay! Hey, I just realized that we're already in March and I'm already almost done with this story! Can you believe it? Now that we're up to the eighth chapter, it's time to see what will happen next. Here we go!

Chapter 8

Is this the End?

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

I ran past by French Fry Forest as I came into Imagination Land. Then, I ran into Cloud Town and I came into a different part of Imagination Land that I've never been to before even though I kept on running.

"Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get away…" I huffed.

I didn't notice there was a large rock right in front of me until it was too late. I tripped it over and fell to the ground. My bundle went flying in the air and landed right in front of me.

"Ow!" I groaned painfully, as I pushed myself up.

Tripping to the ground was not fun. I adjusted my glasses and I looked all around the new place.

"Whoa." I said quietly. "What is this place?"

I had no idea where I was, but all I knew was that I lost my friends again just as I looked back and sighed sadly. I picked up my bundle and I saw a waterfall.

"What would a waterfall be doing here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked puzzled.

I wanted to take a closer look, so I walked over to the waterfall and I saw a big, giant log across that could take me to the other side. I climbed on to it and began walking very carefully, trying not to fall. What I also didn't know was that there was a big hole right in the middle until I fell right through it!

"AAAH!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew, my sweater got caught on a branch. I looked down over the water and I knew I was in great danger.

"Help! Help!" I screamed, as I panicked. "Somebody please help me!"

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

We were all getting up, groaning in pain. All I wanted to do was apologize to Sadness, but then she had to run away from us again! I was so angry, I kicked some memory orbs away that were right in front of me. Then, I stomped over to Joy just as flames erupted from my head.

"Joy! That was _not_ part of the plan!" I snarled furiously.

"Anger, it's not my fault." said Joy calmly, but seriously. "I didn't make that happen."

"Oh, yeah?" I shouted. "Well, you should've seen how Sadness ran away from us like that!"

Suddenly, Fear jumped in as he panicked, "Now that we lost her again, Riley will never make up with Jordan and we are definitely gonna lose Friendship Island again!"

"Guys, guys! We're not gonna lose Friendship Island again." Joy exclaimed seriously, as she tried her hardest to keep order. "All we need to do is look for Sadness again and bring her back to Headquarters before Riley wakes up."

"Joy, I'm telling you that plan is gonna fail again." Disgust stated. "I looked all over Dream Productions and no one has seen Sadness."

Fear showed us the poster which was now covered in spots of grease and said, "I found our poster in French Fry Forest and the search party was called off because she didn't want us to find her."

"Ah! So Sadness was in Imagination Land before!" exclaimed Joy enthusiastically.

Suddenly, I saw footprints on the ground. I followed them and stopped at the entrance to Imagination Land.

"Anger, where are you going?" Disgust called from behind.

I didn't respond as I stared at the footprints until suddenly, I heard someone screaming for help. I began to listen.

"Hey, Anger…" Joy tried to say.

"Guys, be quiet." I said seriously, as I held out my hand to them.

" _Help!_ " I heard that familiar voice scream in the distance.

Suddenly, Joy, Disgust and Fear began hearing that voice too.

"What is it, bro?" asked Fear softly, as he walked up to me.

My face was broke into a horrorstruck stupor. I turned to my friends and I knew that someone out there was in danger.

"…Kid!" I said horrified.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

"Help me! I'm in great danger!" I screamed.

I had been screaming for help for about ten minutes. My heart was beating very fast. If that branch broke off, then I would be doomed. I felt tears creeping into my eyes. I didn't want to die.

"Oh, guys! Wherever you are, you better hurry before I fall!" I called out tearfully.

"Sadness? Sadness!" I heard Joy calling from a distance.

I looked up and I saw Joy! She found me again! I was so happy that I blinked back the tears away.

"Joy!" I gasped with relief, before I panicked again. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

"Here you go, Sadness. We made you a rescue rope!" Joy announced, as she bended down and held out her hand.

"Out of us!" said Fear proudly.

"Me too." agreed Disgust.

"It's our plan to save you, kid." replied Anger.

"Anger!" I gasped loudly.

"It's okay, Sadness. Just grab on to me!" Joy encouraged to me.

I gulped nervously, took a deep breath and responded, "Okay. Here goes…"

I tried to reach out my hand to Joy's hand, but I couldn't reach that good.

"I can't do it, Joy!" I cried nervously.

"Try a little harder, Sadness." Joy told me. "You can do it!"

I couldn't give up. I wanted to trust her. So I tried again until I finally reached Joy's hand and held on to her.

"Did you get her, Joy?" asked Disgust anxiously.

"I got her, guys!" announced Joy happily, as she turned to them. "I got her!"

"We did it, gang!" cheered Fear happily.

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

I was so happy when Joy told us that Sadness was safe and sound. Now I could apologize to her and get her back to Headquarters. Just as we were about to pull Sadness up, I heard a loud crack beneath my feet. I looked down and saw that the log was about to break!

"Uh, guys? The log!" I cried urgently.

Fear saw the log now openly breaking and shouted, "Code red! Code red! The log's openly breaking!"

We all screamed in horror. Pretty much the same way when Riley's Dad got a new job in San Francisco and we had to move, but this was different.

"Go, go, go!" Joy called urgently, just as she pulled Sadness up on time.

We tried to run, but all of a sudden, Joy bumped into Fear, causing him to trip over Disgust and me as we tumbled over to the ground and finally, the giant log broke off and fell with Sadness! We watched in horror and a loud splash was heard from far up above.

"No, Sadness!" screamed Joy, as she covered her mouth and saw Sadness' bundle on the ground.

I ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down over the water and screamed, " _ **KID!**_ "

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

A/N: Bam! You see what I did there, guys? I'm going to leave this chapter off with a cliffhanger! Now, the question is, did Sadness survive the fall or is this really the end of her? Only chapter 9 will tell, so feel free to review this chapter! Oh, just so you guys know, there are three more chapters left until the story is complete!

THANK YOU & to be continued! Orangebird124 is out for now!


	9. Back Together Again

A/N: Aaaaand, we're back, guys! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! This is the ninth chapter of "Sadness Spiral" and we're about to find out if Sadness survived the fall or not. So, did she make it? Well, we are about to find out right now, so fasten your seatbelts because it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Chapter 9

Back Together Again

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

"No, Sadness!" screamed Joy, as she covered her mouth and saw Sadness' bundle on the ground.

I ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down over the water and screamed, " _ **KID!**_ "

Fear immediately ran over as he looked down and cried dramatically, "No. No, no, no, no, no! Sadness! Sadness!"

Disgust slowly walked over to Fear just as his eyes filled with tears and looked down too. There was no sign of Sadness.

"I can't believe she's gone." said Disgust sadly.

Joy suddenly collapsed to the ground, with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't believe this." Joy mumbled to herself. "This isn't right."

I had to jump down there to save Sadness. I may not think straight while doing so, but this was the only way. There was no way I was gonna lose her.

"I gotta go after her!" I exclaimed desperately.

I tried to jump, but someone caught my arm in the nick of time before I could. I turned around and it was Fear. The tears were rolling down his face.

"Wait a minute, Anger." he sniffled in a small voice. "She's gone…"

I stared at him with disbelief for a moment. This did not make any sense. We, Emotions weren't supposed to die until Riley's life ended.

"Get away from me, beanpole!" I snapped, as I pushed him away.

"Anger…" sniffled Fear.

"I said get away from me!" I barked, as I felt a lump in my throat.

Fear knew I was very upset, so he walked away from me just as he started to cry quietly where he saw Joy sitting on the ground and holding Sadness' bundle.

"Oh, Sadness…" Joy sobbed quietly.

Disgust sadly walked over to Joy and rubbed her back a little as she started to cry softly too. Fear joined in as he held Joy near. That was it. It was all over. We lost Sadness to a tragic fall and now Riley would never make up with Jordan and we would definitely lose Friendship Island again. Joy was right. This was all my fault. If only I kept my cool while Sadness accidentally dropped Disgust's birthday cake, then none of this would've happened and the way I broke her glasses was a big, bad mistake. We were unaware that Sadness safely crawled out from the other side of the log.

"Sadness, if you can hear me, I just want to say that I'm very, very sorry I mistreated you before." I said sadly, as I looked down to the ground. "I take it back."

"I, I, I never got to tell Sadness how I really felt about missing her." sobbed Joy, as she hugged the bundle.

"I know, Joy." Disgust sobbed. "She was a great Emotion."

"A _great_ Emotion?!" Joy exclaimed, as tears ran down her face. "Disgust, she was like a sister to me and I should've told her the chance to after I found her."

"Well, I'm afraid it's a little too late for that now, Joy. Sadness has gone to the moon with Bing Bong!" Fear sobbed and bawled his eyes out.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

I was lucky that I survived the fall. Suddenly, I heard Joy, Disgust and Fear crying.

I approached over to them and asked, "Hey, why are you guys crying? Can I join in with you?"

"Not now, Sadness! We're too busy crying over Sadness!" sobbed Fear. He suddenly realized he was talking to me and exclaimed, "Sadness?!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Disgust exclaimed, as she stopped crying.

"Is that really you?" asked Joy surprisingly.

Anger looked up and saw that I was alive just as his head started steaming.

"Why, you big fraud! You, you-you-you four-flusher! I-I'm fed up!" he sputtered angrily.

"SADNESS!" Joy, Disgust and Fear shouted, as they picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Sadness! You scared the heck out of us!" Fear cried happily with relief.

"Sadness, you're okay!" cheered Joy happily.

I gently pulled away from the hug and wondered curiously, "Huh? Of course I'm okay. What's going on here?"

"Sadness, we thought you fell to your death." replied Disgust with relief. "How were you able to escape?"

"Um, I didn't fall to my death. I just jumped to the other side of the log and crawled out while you were mourning for me." I explained, as I twiddled around with my fingers.

Joy smiled warmly as she said to me, "Well, we're very glad that you're okay."

"Me too. I was afraid I'd never see you again." I heard that gruff voice say.

Standing next to Joy and Disgust was Anger. He was suddenly all calm.

"Anger?" I exclaimed.

My eyes widened with shock as my body suddenly froze. I felt like I couldn't move my body until I grew tears in my eyes and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away as I started to cry. It was pretty much the same way when we watched that ' _SpongeBob_ ' episode of where the snail ran away from home, but this was serious.

Anger groaned with guilt and walked over to me as I was sitting on the ground with my head down on my knees and hugging them. Joy, Disgust and Fear took a step back.

"Hey, uh, Sadness." Anger said gently, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please look at me."

"I don't want to." I sobbed, as my voice was muffled.

"Sadness, I'm really sorry. It's not you, it's me." said Anger sympathetically. "I'm sorry I broke your glasses and got angry. I really shouldn't have done that."

I stood up and faced Anger with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You also wished I never existed and you called me clumsy." I said, crying.

"I was wrong, kid! I just, spoke out of…" Anger said seriously, before he had to think for a moment. "…anger."

I sniffled, but I kept on listening to what he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been such a good friend to you. It's just that, I got upset when I thought you purposely dropped the cake until I realized it was an accident all along while you were gone. Believe me, this whole thing was my fault and I should've given you some more respect. You are the most important Emotion in all of H.Q. and if you didn't find your true purpose, then you wouldn't be here today. So, do you think you can forgive me and give your old pal, Anger another chance?" confessed Anger with guilt.

I stared at Anger for a very long time before I finally embraced him in a tight hug.

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

 **Anger's P.O.V.**

 _(Oh, jeez, here we go…)_

I did not see that hug coming at all. I thought my apology and confession to Sadness wasn't very good until I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I growled quietly as my head started steaming again.

"Uh-oh." said Fear nervously.

All of a sudden, out of the blue, I didn't feel so angry anymore. A smile appeared on my face as I hugged Sadness back. Tears were dampening my suit, but I didn't care. That kid deserved it.

"That was so sweet." Fear mumbled shakily.

Then, he blew his nose right into Disgust's scarf.

"Ew! Fear!" Disgust exclaimed, looking all grossed out.

"Oops. Sorry." he apologized quickly, before realizing it was too late.

As soon as Sadness finished hugging me, Joy walked over to me and said proudly, "That wasn't so bad, was it, Anger?"

"Nope. I have learned my lesson." I said satisfied.

 **End of Anger's P.O.V.**

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

Joy turned to me as she put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me and said gently, but seriously, "Sadness, I need you to listen to me. You can't ever, ever do that again. You understand?"

"Yes, Joy." I answered, still crying. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me."

Joy looked at Anger, Disgust and Fear with sympathetic looks on their faces before she turned back to me.

"I'm not angry. I'm very happy to see you again." she said gently.

"Yeah, Sadness. You really had us worried sick." Disgust said, as she approached over to me.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you guys didn't need me anymore because I only make things worse like I always do." I replied sadly.

"No, you don't, Sadness. You make everything better." Joy said, as she tried to stay optimistic. "It was just like that time when you stopped Riley from running away and help her get back to Mom and Dad."

"And you made Riley express her feelings about missing Minnesota." Fear reminded me.

"Look at you, Sadness. You grew up and matured and became one of us, which was all thanks to you." stated Disgust happily, as she pointed out.

"Just because someone is angry at you, doesn't mean that they don't love you anymore. Love is stronger than anger and when the anger goes away, the love will still be there." explained Joy.

"True. But I still feel like history's gonna repeat itself." I said, as I started to cry again.

"Aw, no, it won't. That's never gonna happen because it's all in the past." Joy said, as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and started drying my tears away.

The next thing I knew what was happening was that all of my friends were drying my tears away as well. (Anger didn't bring a handkerchief with him, so he just wiped my tears away with his thumbs instead.)

"It's gonna be okay, kid." said Anger sweetly. "Trust me."

I started to smile again. Anger was right. Everything was going to be okay. I pulled him into another hug and he hugged me back. Then, Joy, Disgust and Fear gave us a group hug. I was so happy to be back with my friends again for real.

"Hey, uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt this group hug, but don't you think we should be getting back to Headquarters by now?" Disgust said worriedly.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Joy. "You're right, Disgust! We gotta get back before Riley wakes up! I think her nap's almost over!"

"I think I know how to get us back to Headquarters! Follow me, guys!" I told them, as I picked up my bundle.

They followed me back to the Mind World and a recall tube was there which would take us back to Headquarters.

"Riley, I'm coming home!" I announced happily, as I immediately jumped in and sent me back to H.Q.

"Wait for me!" Fear called, as he jumped in after me.

Then, Joy, Disgust and Anger all jumped in after us and in a few seconds, we would be back in Headquarters.

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

A/N: Woohoo! Sadness and Anger finally made up and I'm so happy! Yes! Oh, are you guys happy too? Well, the good news was that Sadness survived the fall. I thought she didn't but she did! It was just like in "Piglet's Big Movie" and I made a reference to that. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please follow, favorite and review! Now, we have two more chapters left until this story's done! Watch out for chapter 10 coming soon!

THANK YOU & Peace out, everyone!


	10. Riley and Jordan Make Up

A/N: Okay, guys! This is it! Well, we're not quite done with the story yet! As I've already told you, there are two more chapters left until "Sadness Spiral" is complete. Wow! I haven't been this super happy ever since "Inside Out" won at the Oscars. Anyway, this tenth chapter will be about when Sadness will try to get Riley to make up with Jordan. Will it work? It's time to find out right now!

Chapter 10

Riley and Jordan Make Up

 **No P.O.V.**

When the five Emotions finally arrived back in Headquarters, Sadness looked all around with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, it's so good to be back home again! I missed Headquarters so much!" she said excitedly, before she looked at her coworkers and back into her sad, normal voice. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

Joy, Anger, Disgust and Fear looked at each other before they looked back at Sadness.

"Well, it's a long story, but we'll tell you anyway." Joy said, before she took a deep breath. "It started off when we went to go see Jordan yesterday. Everything was going smoothly until…"

"Until what?" asked Sadness.

"Until we were supposed to go to Jordan's aunt's birthday last week and forgot all about it." finished Anger.

"And the worst part was that Riley got into a fight with Jordan and we hurt his feelings!" Fear added seriously.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure that would've made me cry if only I was here for it." replied Sadness sadly, as she shook her head. "I also think that it might be a little too late for Riley to apologize."

Joy walked over to Sadness as she placed her hand on her shoulder and encouraged gently, "Sadness, it's _never_ too late to apologize. Now all you gotta do is wake Riley up from her nap and make her text Jordan."

"Oh, I don't know about this, Joy." mumbled Sadness unsurely.

She suddenly saw Anger, Disgust and Fear on their knees, begging urgently.

"Please do it for Friendship Island." begged Disgust.

"We're counting on you, kid." insisted Anger.

"You can do it, Sadness." urged Fear.

The teardrop stared at everyone for a moment and nodded, "Okay. I'll do it."

She walked over to the new, upgraded console, gripped onto the light bulb and ejected it. The Emotions watched as the monitor was turned on.

Inside Riley's bedroom, Riley sat up on her bed as she yawned and stretched. She spotted her cell phone on her nightstand and immediately began texting Jordan.

 _Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. Are you still going to the carnival?_

After she sent the response, she looked at her alarm clock and it was almost 4:00p.m. Riley reached under her bed and pulled her backpack out, took some money out from her piggy bank and placed it in her wallet along with her cell phone. Once Riley put her backpack on, she walked out of her bedroom and down into the kitchen where Bill and Jill were washing the dishes.

"Oh, Riley." Jill said, as she noticed Riley entering the kitchen. "Are you all ready to go?"

Riley suddenly had a sad look on her face. She looked up at her mother and asked, "Mom, can we talk for a minute?"

Jill looked at Bill for a second and then back to Riley with concern.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" she asked soothingly.

Meanwhile, in Headquarters, Anger walked over to Sadness with the red memory orb from yesterday and handed it over to her. Sadness placed her hand on it and it became a mixture of red and blue. Anger silently nodded and he walked over to the projector and inserted it in. Sadness looked back at the screen where Riley and her mom were now sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mom, remember this morning when you asked me what happened between me and Jordan yesterday?" Riley asked sadly.

"Yeah?" Jill said with concern.

"Well, I got into a disagreement with him about me not coming to his aunt's birthday last week, and…" the twelve year old sighed in a small voice. "I told him he wasn't a real friend."

Stunned silence hit the room. Luckily, it didn't last that long before Jill broke the silence as she responded calmly, but seriously, "Oh, Riley…"

Riley bit her lip as she felt tears creeping into her eyes, but quickly blinked them back and sincerely said, "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that, I spoke out of anger. I was supposed to go last week, but then I forgot all about it. You see, he sent me an invitation three weeks ago and it never came. Not only do I feel angry, I felt betrayed."

"Maybe it's not his fault, sweetie." replied Jill, as she put her arm around her daughter. "Maybe the invitation got lost in the mail."

The Emotions were suddenly stunned and dumbfounded at what Jill just said.

"So all of this time the invitation got lost in the mail?" said Anger surprisingly. "Wow."

"No wonder why we kept going into our mailbox, looking for that invitation for three weeks, guys." Sadness said, as she looked at her comrades.

"Oh!" groaned Joy, as she buried her hands into her face.

"Maybe you're right, Mom. All of this time I've been angry for nothing, so there must have been a misunderstanding!" Riley realized, as she stood up from the couch. "We gotta go now."

"Well, whatever you say so, Riley." chuckled Jill, as she stood up from the couch too.

Ten minutes later, Riley and her parents were driving to the carnival. She took her cell phone out and looked through her text messages and saw a message from Jordan.

 _I'm at the ticket booth. Where are you?_

She sent a response right away.

 _We're on our way, we'll be there shortly._

Meanwhile, back in Headquarters, Fear was staring out the windows, looking at the Islands of Personality. Friendship Island was still down and as he stared anxiously, Sadness walked over to him.

"Come on, come on. Friendship Island should be up by now." the raw nerve said to himself anxiously.

"It's not up yet?" Sadness responded, as she looked at Friendship Island. "Gee, I thought the talk with Mom really helped. Maybe I did something wrong."

The teardrop sighed sadly and looked down to the floor. Fear looked at Sadness with a sympathetic look on his face and bended down next to her.

"Sadness, this has nothing to do with you." Fear told her gently. "The way you handled with Riley was amazing."

"Really?" asked Sadness, as she looked up at Fear with a big smile on her face.

Fear gave her a warm smile and nodded, "Really. I think that if you make Riley apologize to Jordan face to face, then I'll be super happy."

Suddenly, Joy came running over to the two Emotions with excitement.

"Guys! Guys, we're here!" she announced happily.

They looked at the monitor and saw the entrance to the carnival.

"Well, here we go." Sadness replied solemnly.

Once again, she approached over to the console as the rest of the Emotions watch Riley and her parents getting out of the car and walking over to the ticket booth where they saw Jordan standing there.

"This better work." the teardrop said quietly, before taking a deep breath and pressing a button.

"Hey, Jordan! Over here!" Riley called, as she waved her arms up and down.

This got Jordan's attention as he called back, "Riley! You made it!"

Riley ran over to him and asked with relief, "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, I got it. I was gonna text you to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday, but then you beat me to it." Jordan replied. "Anyway, you know that invitation I sent you three weeks ago and you never showed up last week?"

"Uh-huh. I still remember." the twelve year old girl stated.

"I just found out that it got lost in the mail, so it turns out that there must have been a misunderstanding. I'm really sorry." explained Jordan, as he sadly looked down.

"It's okay, Jordan. I forgive you." Riley said, as she held out her hand to Jordan. "Friends?"

Jordan looked up and smiled warmly as she shook hands with Riley and said, "Friends."

Inside Headquarters, a golden and blue memory orb rolled into the shelves. Suddenly, Friendship Island shone in the distance, powered up and running.

"Woohoo! Friendship Island is saved!" cheered Fear happily, as he raised his fist in the air.

"Ya did it, kid!" cheered Anger happily, as he ran over to Sadness. "You saved the day!"

"Three cheers for Sadness! Hip, hip!" Joy cheered.

"Hooray!" Anger, Disgust and Fear cheered, as they lifted Sadness up.

"Hip, hip!" Joy announced triumphantly.

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

As the Emotions cheered for Sadness, Riley and Jordan walked into the carnival with Bill and Jill following behind.

A/N: So, what do you think? Aren't you happy that Riley and Jordan cleared up the misunderstanding? I am. Well, that wraps up chapter 10 which means there's only one more chapter left until "Sadness Spiral" comes to an end! Can you please favorite, follow and review this chapter? I think this story is becoming a huge success. Can you not believe it? Don't forget to stay tuned for the last chapter which might land somewhere before or after Easter.

THANK YOU & see you in the last chapter! T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	11. Welcome home

A/N: Well, this is it, everybody! This is the last, final chapter of the story! Now, before I begin this last chapter, I would like to thank everyone for their courtesy reviews and for following and reading "Sadness Spiral". But most of all, I would like to give out a very special thanks to Steveles out there for helping me come up with a summary for my story. I'm very sad that this Sadness and Anger story has to come to an end, but on the bright side, I had a lot of fun making it! Anyway, get ready for the final chapter which shall start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Chapter 11

Welcome home

 **No P.O.V.**

Later that night, at about 10:30p.m., Riley and her parents returned home from the carnival carrying prizes they had won and the food they ate. They went upstairs to their rooms and got ready for bed.

After Riley put her pajamas on, washed her face and brushed her teeth, she climbed into her bed and waited for her parents to come in to say good night.

Inside Headquarters, the five Emotions were exhausted as well.

"Whew!" sighed Disgust exhaustingly, as she wiped her forehead. "What a long day!"

"I know! My back could use some rest after going on all of those rides we went on with Jordan." Fear agreed exhaustingly.

"Well, we got Sadness back, talked to Mom about what happened and we made up with Jordan, even though it was just a misunderstanding." Joy replied cheerfully.

"I liked it when we were on the Ferris wheel, but I felt sad when we had to get off." remarked Sadness solemnly.

"That was actually a good thing because I was starting to get dizzy and we were high up from there!" said Fear, as he shuddered a little.

"But it was so much fun when we were up there! We could see the stars, our house, our car from the parking lot…" Joy said, before she got cut off by Anger.

"Okay, okay, we get the picture already." Anger interrupted gruffly. "You wanna know what my favorite part of the carnival was?"

"What was it?" asked Sadness.

"My favorite part of the carnival was when we went on that big roller coaster three times." answered Anger, smiling.

"Oh, do _not_ get me started. It made me barf when we went over the loops." Disgust said in annoyance, as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, she gagged a little and turned away from the group just as she put both of her hands over her mouth.

"Poor Disgust." Sadness said, tsk-tsk-tsk-ing while she shook her head.

They suddenly heard footsteps outside of Headquarters. The Emotions (except Sadness) immediately ran over to the monitor which revealed to be Jill and Bill walking into Riley's bedroom.

"Oh, goody!" exclaimed Joy enthusiastically. "Mom and Dad are here to kiss us good night!"

While Sadness sent the memories down to Long Term Memory, Anger walked over to her.

"Anything I can get for you, Sadness?" asked Anger gently.

Sadness thought for a moment and responded, "Could you get me a glass of warm milk?"

"Coming right up." the brick said.

After he left, Sadness slowly walked over to the new, upgraded console where Joy, Disgust and Fear were at. They looked at Jill and Bill sitting on Riley's bed and smiling at their daughter.

"Hey, monkey. I would like to say thank you for helping me with the yard work today." said Bill, smiling.

"You were a big help and we're so proud of you." Jill said happily.

"Thanks, guys. I love you." replied Riley warmly.

"We love you too." said Jill, as she placed a kiss on Riley's forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Bill said, as he also placed a kiss on her forehead.

They walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. Riley slowly closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

 **Sadness' P.O.V.**

"Aaaaand, we are out!" announced Joy triumphantly, as the screen went black and then turned to us. "Excellent job, Team Happy!"

"Alright! We did not die today! Woohoo!" cheered Fear proudly.

"You say that all the time, Fear. And I told you a thousand times that we are not gonna die." said Disgust, looking all agitated.

"Hey, Sadness." Joy called over to me. "You wanna do Dream Duty tonight?"

"Sure. After all, it's been a while since I did Dream Duty." I said with a smile on my face.

I pulled up a chair over to the control panel and sat down where a dream would soon be playing.

"I think it's time for my beauty sleep now." yawned Disgust tiredly.

"I agree with you, Disgust." agreed Fear, as he too yawned. "Looks like it's time for me to hit the hay."

"Come on, guys. It's bedtime." Joy said, before she went over to me and gave me another hug. "Good night, Sadness. And welcome home."

I smiled and immediately gave Joy a tight hug. After that, I watched her, Disgust and Fear leaving the room.

"Good night, Sadness." Fear called from behind.

"We'll see you in the morning." Disgust called from behind.

"Night, guys." I called back.

The dream suddenly filled the screen. It was Riley and Jordan paddling on the boat in the lake. A smile grew bigger on my face. I really did miss doing Dream Duty since Joy usually took cover.

"Sadness?" a male voice suddenly said.

I gasped as I nearly fell out of my chair. I turned around. It was only Anger.

"You scared me a bit." I said.

"Oh, sorry about that, kid." Anger apologized, as he gave me the glass of warm milk that I asked for. "Here's your drink."

"Thanks, Anger." I said politely and took a small sip.

There was brief silence. He looked at me for a minute before he replied, "I guess I'll be going now. Watch out for Jangles and I'll see you in the morning."

I watched Anger leaving the room, as I drank my warm milk. I felt like I wanted him to do Dream Duty with me and I didn't want to be all alone.

"Anger, wait." I called out not too loudly.

He lifted his head and turned back to me.

"Will you do Dream Duty with me tonight?" I asked softly.

Anger looked at me for a long time and he finally responded sweetly, "Of course I would, kid."

He pulled up another chair over to the control panel and sat next to me. He then noticed that I grew quiet.

"Hey. Are you alright, kid?" Anger asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but…" I said in a small voice. "…there's been something that I wanted to tell you after you found me and the confession you told me."

"What was it?" he asked curiously.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" I asked solemnly.

"I won't get mad." Anger said, as he grasped onto my hands and looked into my blue eyes. "You can tell me anything, Sadness."

I gulped, took a deep breath and answered, "Anger, you're like a big brother to me."

Anger's eyes widened in surprise and he stiffened his body. He quickly cleared his throat and adjusted his tie a bit.

"Really? What made you say that?" he asked impressed.

"Well, I feel like you care about me and you look out for me like Fear would do. However, I remember that one time you brought me soup when I got sick and you read me a bedtime story before I fell asleep. You're always patient with me and most of all; I like it when you dry my tears whenever I cry." I confessed.

A smile grew big on Anger's face. I guess my confession to him really did work after all.

"Gee, thanks." he said, smiling. "That really means a lot to me, kid."

I couldn't help myself but smile. I loved it when Anger called me kid. It was my nickname and I did feel like a kid, even though I was born second after Joy. Suddenly, the dream ended and the room went dark.

"Aw, the dream is over already? Bummer." I groaned in disappointment.

"I got an idea. How about we watch the funny movie where the dog dies again?" suggested Anger.

"Great idea, Anger." I said in agreement.

I pressed a couple of buttons and the recall tube came down. It popped out a memory of Riley watching the movie onto the screen. We smiled at each other and began to watch it. It really felt so good to be back home in Headquarters again.

 **End of Sadness' P.O.V.**

The end

A/N: Yahoo! I did it! I finished the "Inside Out" story in 2 months! Well, that's it! That wraps up my third story! I hope you all enjoyed it! And now that it is finished, this story will stay on this site forever and ever! I hope you guys liked this chapter and the story! Please review and favorite it! Once again, this is a TearBrick friendship story, not a romance story just to be clear.

THANK YOU & this is Orangebird124 saying until next time! Oh, and remember, stay positive!


End file.
